1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing device, and particularly to a fixing device that is separable and connectable in a quick and easy manner, where one end of the fixing device is to hold an external object and another end is to be secured onto another external object.
2. Related Art
With the vigorous development and widely used of portable electronic devices, users can carry and use them all the time. Such portable electronic devices are known as mobile phones, tablet PC, or digital cameras. However, for certain scenarios or places, users may not be able to use or free their hands to hold a portable device. In such situations, the portable device is to be held by a securing apparatus.
A traditional securing apparatus for securing a portable device is also portable, and has two ends thereof. One end of the securing apparatus is a holding end for holding a portable device, and the other end is a securing end for being secured to an external article or held by hands. The securing end can secure the securing apparatus to, for example, a bar or edges of a desk. Ways of the holding end to hold a portable device are generally categorized into three types according to the structural differences. The first type is to utilize jaws with a pivotal structure to hold a portable device; the second type is to utilize claws being retractable to fix a portable device; the third type is to provide a clamping backing having a size configured to hold a portable device. Though the above three types can hold a portable device, the first or the second type is consisted of complex components and is not benefit for lowering the manufacturing cost, as well as replacement of components. Furthermore, the manner to manipulate the first and second types of securing apparatus is cumbersome. As to the third type, it only allows portable devices to be held onto the clamping backing with compatible size, and is therefore very inconvenient for various shapes of portable devices.